KikSess fanfic
by Sesshomaru1550
Summary: Kikyo and Sesshy, it's my first KikFluffy fanfiction! I decided to do it...just because I felt like it
1. Default Chapter

My first ever Kikyo/Sess fanfiction!  
  
*FLUFFY POV*  
The little girl Rin watched me. " Rin think Sesshy is very pretty!"  
" Very nice, Rin." I smelled blood. The blood of a human. " It smells just like.Inu Yasha's follower, that stupid girl Kagome."  
I turned and told Jakken, " Jakken, you watch Rin. I shall go on with my.business. Do not question me, is that understood, Jakken?"  
" Yes m'lord Sesshomaru, of course I do, whee.ouch Rin, stop throwing rocks at me wah, it's a dragon!"  
" Hmmmph. Simple enough." I took my whip out, and in one slash slay the dragon.  
Then I walked off.  
* KIKYO POV*  
" I sense someone.a youkai. I must watch out." I held my arrow out, waiting for anything that could happen to me. A shadowy figure was there, his white hair waving in the misty moonlight. He reminded me of.Inu Yasha. But larger. Different. It wasn't anyone I had ever seen before. I only prepared myself.  
  
" Come out, Youkai." I pointed my arrow at him, but felt a sensation of.I didn't know what. Whatever it was, it stopped me from hitting and possibly killing him. This was exactly the feeling I had felt when Inu Yasha first appeared! Could he be Inu Yasha? But he wasn't, I could sense it. Who was this demon? Why was he stalking me? I didn't lower my guard. But I didn't attack, either. I only stood, yet prepared. I watched his face for any sign. Then. With amazing speed, he rushed onto the ground from the high cliff he was on, and attacked. I didn't want to really.hurt him. Or kill him. So I used a normal arrow and shot. It was close enough, and hit his fluffy thing. Whatever it was. The fluffy thing fell off, and he sneered at me. " So, now you think you can defeat me, don't you priestess?" He lunged and attacked with his poisonous claws, and nearly got me when I shot him, this time with a magical arrow.  
" What the.?" The Youkai stopped, and was pinned.  
  
*FLUFFY POV*  
I never felt such force in my life.this woman.what was she thinking?  
How did she get this great power? The arrow nearly killed me, that  
arrow. I waited for her to fire another and end my life, but she  
didn't.  
" W-who are you?"  
" My name is Kikyo." The woman said. Her raven-black hair waved  
around a bit, as she drew her breath heavily.  
She was stronger than that stupid follower of Inu Yasha. Yet she  
looked so much like her. I didn't know anything about her, and then  
pain in the leg that she had hit me in was spreading. " Then kill me,  
woman. If that's what you want."  
" For now I'll leave you here. But don't ever try attacking  
again. Or else I might as well."  
***next day***  
* KIKYO POV*  
I feel exhausted. That youkai was quick.and strong as well. I might as well bathe in the river and take a swim.  
***in the water***  
Hmm.I sense that demon that attacked me yesterday. But somehow, this time I don't feel like he's going to attack me. But I better be on my guard.  
He's not coming. He's.hiding. Oh no! Is he trying to peek at me? * Kikyo blushed*  
NO POV  
Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo in the water. He suddenly had a feeling. Why did he come here? What about Jakken and.  
FLUFFY POV  
Oh no.I forgot about Rin! I better get to her -  
He stopped right there, because at that exact moment an arrow pierced him right in the chest. 


	2. Chapter II

" Don't try, demon. Now tell me, who are you and WHY are you peeking at me like that? You remind me of Inu-Yasha." Kikyo said. Sesshomaru couldn't tell if she was saying she liked him or not. After all, wasn't Inu-Yasha in love with this pathetic weakling that had pinned him to this tree?  
He could break the arrow easily, of course, but he held there for a bit.  
" I'm Sesshomaru and that's my own business. I wasn't looking at you, pathetic little human. All I was doing was.traveling to kill an enemy of mine. Now clear off and don't talk to me again." Sesshomaru quickly broke the arrow in half. " Why a normal one? You could easily kill me, of course, with your other arrow. Do you PITY me?" He snorted.  
" No I do not. But don't try that on me again. This time I allow you to pass because you claim to be innocent. Next time, I won't be so merciful to evil baka yarou demons like you." --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome. " Why, Kagome, why?" She wasn't coming back. She never was. And Miroku wasn't either. Only him and Sango remained after Naraku and his detachment's massacre, along with the Shinchininn-tai.  
  
" Inu-Yasha, they're.gone." Sango's voice cracked. " I don't believe it, I could've saved Miroku if I had realized it sooner."  
" I don't care, Sango. I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing. We'll just.go our ways, I guess?"  
" But, Inu-Yasha." Sango looked into the cold eyes of Inu-Yasha.  
" No. It's better this way. Then I don't have to see you get hurt like Kagome and Miroku, too. I can't stand it. Naraku's still alive, and we haven't gotten anything yet. The shikon shards are almost full. There's only one more shard left for Naraku to find."  
" I'm sure the guardian will keep it away from Naraku."  
" Nobody's that strong, Sango. Nobody can defeat Naraku."  
" Kikyo can."  
" She was murdered by Naraku." Inu Yasha turned away. " I went from two to none." Inu Yasha thought in his head.  
  
***KIKYO POV***  
I must guard my Shikon Jewel well. Or else Naraku will gain it and then we will suffer through his evil. Wait a second, who's we? Sesshomaru keeps popping into my head, the lecher.  
I sense a demon.ah yes, it's the one who spied on me during my chat with Inu-yasha.what was her name? Ah, yes, Kagura, that witch. She thinks she can hide from me.well, I warned her. Here goes.  
I took my bow and arrow out, and then shot the enchanted arrow right at that witch. She stopped suddenly and blood oozed from her skin. She fell down. She was dead.  
" I told you, witch. You wouldn't escape."  
I headed out when Sesshomaru headed out of the forest, looking very upset.  
" What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" I asked. Then I realized that I wasn't supposed to say that. " I mean, I warned you about this.and you come again. Leave or face my arrow, which would mean your death."  
" Feh." then he lifted his eyebrows. What are you doing, stalking me?"  
" Me? Stalk you? In your dreams.I hate you, Youkai!" I threatened him with my arrow. He remained still. " So you do want me to finish you off, don't you?"  
" No, because this time, it will be I who finishes you off."  
" Ha, baka yarou! Call yourself a man!" I lunged for him and hit him with seven arrows, (obviously) pinning him down.  
" What? Not again, priesteses?" Sesshomaru or whatever yelled at me.  
" Are you any blood-relation to Inu yasha?"  
" No I am not!" This he said with such anger I felt he was lying. " You call me a blood-relation to that...half-breed?" He suddenly changed into a red-eyed Youkai, and growled at me.  
" Yes, I do."  
" How dare you..witch.."  
" Save the insults for later, Youkai."  
He used amazing speed, and his poisonous talons sink into my chests, I felt myself tear open and felt immense pain.and the whip...there was light everwhere, and my blood.I reached for my arrow until.yes! I shot and hit.  
" What?" He howled at me. He was torn open, his life sucking out of him...  
His sword protected him. It created black and blue light, but my arrow broke through it. It was too weak to withstand, and he was nearly gone.the bit of protection the sword had given him was still there and kept him alive. His eyes were closed. I realized the damage that I had done to him, and felt waves of pity surge through me. " I'm sorry." I gently placed him on my lap and found some herbs to help him, then when he was healed left him there. I felt strange, helping this Youkai.normally I would feel a bit bad for killing Youkai fifty years ago, but only a bit, and it wore off as I killed over 200 Youkai a day. This one was different. He seemed more human. I had watched him once, in the fukai mori that I had been in. He was caring for a cute little child. I still don't understand how I had been led to save him and heal him.  
Was it possible.that....?  
No it wasn't, and I kept that though out of my head.  
  
*** SESSHOMARU POV***  
That Kikyo or whatever.why did she save me afterwards?  
Why?  
  
***INUYASHA POV***  
I hope she's alright...Kikyo...I need to meet Sesshomaru. I need the Tenseiga.  
I need to bring Kagome back to life. He was blessed with that Tenseiga, and I was.not. I wish I had given the Tetsusaiga to him, then maybe now I wouldn't feel so bad because I have Kagome at my side.  
And then there's Kikyo. I don't understand her, but I do understand that I need her too.  
Naraku will get all the Shikon shards soon. Who knows what'll happen to the world...the future...that world of Kaome's would be a ruin!  
  
We're dealing with a very dangerous situation here.I should go and try to find Sango.  
I wonder.now that Kikyo and Kagome and Miroku and Shippo are gone, now what? Kikyo and Kagome are gone...the only girl left here is Sango. D-do I dare think it?  
No, I though firmly. No.  
I couldn't. I wouldn't. The only one to go for is Kikyo. She might just be alive, as she's survived Naraku quite a couple of times.  
I settled down by the river and lay, but I didn't sleep. Yet.  
I stayed thinking of infinity. The neverending number.  
  
***SANGO POV***  
I hope Inu Yasha's alright, but who cares? I better take Kilala along, she sounded pretty hungry earlier.  
I still don't believe it... I could've saved Miroku from Kanna if only I just used Hirakaiotsu then. I could've let the Hirakaiotsu get sucked in the void, instead on him getting sucked in.how could I have been so stupid? It wasn't like I was paralyzed with poison or anything, I just felt weird.  
And then I let Miroku die. I didn't stop it when I could've! I'M A THOUGHTLESS WHORE! 


End file.
